kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Winters
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man Genesis |type = Anti-Hero (former, at first) Hero (current) Villain (brainwashed by Shocker, original memories regained in SH Taisen GP) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 2 (Decade) 49 (W) 48 (OOO) 48 (Fourze) 53 (Wizard) 47 (Gaim) 48 (Drive) 50 (Ghost) 45 (Ex-Aid) 39 (Build) TBA (Zi-O) 26 (Movies) 14 (Specials) |label = Kamen Rider Genesis |label2 = Kamen Rider Genesis |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Genesis, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Genesis' accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Genesis' accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Adam has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'High Endurance:' Adam has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain, being unfazed when his hand was sliced off, and quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. He even managed to survive having his life force sucked from his body, and speedily recovered from being stabbed in his heart, although he needed help to strike his back a few times before he could run again. He also withstood a powerful blast of electricity, and was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a window and falling through a skylight. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Polylingual:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Adam has a medium awareness of the fact that his universe is inside a TV series and he can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within the . *'Time Manipulation:' Adam can freeze time. This extends to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. *' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *' :' Adam has the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a . *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . Forms |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 6 seconds - Kamen Riders= System that highly resembles 's Rising Mighty Form. This form still has electricity manipulation and is durable enough to survive attacks from , G3, and . - Abyss= Abyss Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187 cm *'Rider Weight': 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10 tons *'Kicking Power': 15 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Like the other riders in Ryuki series, Adam transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss through his Advent Deck and his Advent Belt. Contract Monsters Abyss is unusual amongst the Kamen Riders in that he has two Contract Monsters: the '|アビスラッシャー|Abisurasshā}}, a humanoid shark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the '|アビスハンマー|Abisuhanmā}}, a humanoid hammerhead hark. As Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as , a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). Unlike other Riders in the Mirror World, the loss of the Contract Monsters did not result to Abyss going into Blank Form. Advent Cards Using his Visor and his Advent Cards in conjunction with his , Abyss can perform various Vents, just as any Rider from . *'Sword Vent': Conjures . *'Strike Vent': Conjures . *'Final Vent': Executes Abyss Dive, which combine his Contract Monsters into Abyssodon *'Advent': Summons any one of Abysslasher or Abysshammer and even both. }} - Phase 2= }} }} - Omega= Omega Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 10 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds - Ultimate= Ultimate Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.100 seconds Ultimate Form is Genesis' ultimate and final form. In this form, Genesis gains more strength, agility and speed. Genesis also has the ability to summon and utilize any of the Heisei and Showa Kamen Rider weapons. He can summon the weapon by either saying the name or thinking about it, the Genesis Typhoon then announce the name of said weapon. As an added bonus, he is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons, simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. The attack power of any weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when it is normally wielded by an ordinary Kamen Rider, allowing Genesis to inflict damage upon an enhanced enemy when any of them are unable to. }} Equipment Devices * - Genesis' transformation and teleportation device. * - Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into the Genesis Crusader or any Rider Machine. * - Genesis' mini-support robots. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Genesis' personal weapon. * - Weapons of previous Kamen Riders. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. **Kachidoki Flags - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. ** - One of Genesis' personal weapons. Vehicles * - Genesis' Rider Machine. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. ** - Alternate machine form. Others * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Creator